House Morrigen
A banner house of the Stormlands Overview Words: None Sigil: Vert, a flying crow sable Seat: Crow's Nest Overlord: Baratheon of Storm's End Current Lord: Richard Morrigen (NPC: Age 6) Current Lady: None Lord Protector: Leofric Storm Current Heir: None OOC House Lead: Leofric Storm (Lucias Lexenstar) Sylvia Morrigen (Sylvia Bombastic) Titles: Lord of Crow's Nest & Defender of the Rainwood Physical Descriptors: Defined Hawk-like noses, Green eyes, Hair colour ranges from Blond-Red/Black History The reign of Atreus Vasilis The reign of Kane Baratheon The Ironborn Regent The reign of Tybalt Lannister The reign of Rhaegar II Targaryen The regency of Aerys III Targaryen Lord Richard Morrigen (deceased), ascended the seat of Crow's Nest 44 years ago after his father, Edward Morrigen, passed away at the age of 48, after being killed in a hunting accident in the nearby Rainwood, as a tree collapsed onto his horse, throwing him from the saddle. He died of the wounds his sustained in the fall. Lord Morrigen, met his wife to be Lady Ashara Vaith at aged nineteen. At the tournament of Nightsong, a fairly friendly affair hosted between the Storm and Dorne Lords.. When he first laid eyes on her, he wanted her. A dark exotic beauty, with startling green eyes and ebony hair.. He vied for her favor with several other young knights, but the old crow won out and was given her token to tie to his lance. Sadly, he never got to be able to crown her queen of love and beauty, but the seeds were sewn. For a change, a marriage had more love than politics involved in it. But Edward Morrigen, saw the opportunity for more foreign ties especially to the tenacious south and so with all permissions being granted, they were wed not long after before the eyes of the Seven and have remained bound ever since. After many years of honest rule, he never managed to produce an heir for himself, leaving his four daughters to produce offspring, his wife no longer being able to bare sons. The task fell to his daughters.. a series of tragic events befalling many of then.. either through sickness or misfortune... The first born son of his eldest daughter to the Wensingtons, died of a horrid bout of greyscale as a youth and his third daughters child died of a bout of heavy fever.. when her husband passed away, she retired to the Septs for quiet contemplation and solace. Her second daughter, wed to the third son of House Mertyns, left behind a strapping son, with green eyes and jet black hair.. He would never inherit Mistwood, but as a teenager, he became heir assumptive of House Morrigen, being the only direct male descendant and it was like that for several years.. Ser Dominic Morrigen.. duly dubbed 'The Lord that never was' at 24, a shining example of the future of House Morrigen, he was killed in battle, during the Baratheon rebellion. Slain in combat on the riverbank of the blackwater rush, outside King's Landing by a knight of house Staunton. Thus ending all male descendants of Richard Morrigen, until six years ago. His fourth daughter married off to the Bastard of House Baratheon gave birth to her Son. Richard Highstorm... but his father is a bastard.. can the spawn of a bastard really be the heir presumptive of House Morrigen.. its a question thats dawned on the minds of many in the family and its gone so far unspoken.. As the two eldest sisters near their 'time' it may well fall to place that the child of a bastard will inherit the lands of the crow... At the age of 73 Richard Morrigen, in a bout of pneumonia surrounded by his daughters and his wife.. Passed away. Anticipating the end, he summoned Leofric Storm and his son Richard Highstorm, his only living grand-son and as his dying command, named Richard his sole heir and the Lord of Crow's Nest, Leofric taking place as Protector of House Morrigen until he was of age. The signet ring of the house was passed to Leofric until that day. With that the arduous task of rule has fallen to Leofric, a man never destined for it, but remarkably up to the task... The Lord presumptive, has been sent to the Royal family as a ward to the house, in honour of future ties and friendly alliance between the Stormlands and the Crownlands. He stands to be raised for a time amongst the Targaryen children until the time that he is to return to his family and begin his years of education, undertaken by his Father & Mother. Genealogy Current Morrigens * (73)Richard Morrigen, Lord of Crow's Nest, vassal of House Baratheon of Storm's End (deceased) (NPC) (69) Ashara Vaith, Lady of Crow's Nest, Wife to Richard Morrigen. (NPC) ' The Four daughters of the Old Crow' - Eldest (55) (NPC) Married off to the heir of house Wensington and later became Lady of Wensington, gave birth to three daughters and one sickly son, who died of greyscale. - Second (52) (NPC) Married the third son of House Mertyns, leaving behind a son, who died in the Baratheon rebellion. - Third (49) (NPC) Widowed after a long marriage with the second son of Lord Swygert, only child died of fever. She never re-married and retired to becoming a septa - Sylvia Morrigen (32) - Sylvia Bombastic Fourth daughter of Richard Morrigen & Ashara Vaith, Mother of the current Lord of Crow's Nest ' - Richard Highstorm (7) (Morrigen) (Lord Presumptive)' Rumors & Trivia *With the advent of the family change, its been rumored Richard has been raised in the Old ways, like his Father. Ending ties to the Faith for House Morrigen *A new 'assumed' title has been granted to the House, styled by new Lord Protector who already held the office. As 'Defender of the Rainwood' No one is really sure why they have such a vested interested in one Forest on their border. *The child of Four-Bloods. Its a rumor among the small-folk of Crow's Nest that the new Lord is a scion of Four Bloods, Claiming direct descent from the Andals, Rhoynar, First men & Valyrians through his Fathers line. *New Military forces - House Morrigen, with its new heir has mysteriously gained an ample new supply of Veteran Rangers/Yeomen to its army duely known as 'The Rainwood Rangers' *Crow's Nest has recently begun Major re-construction, extensive amounts of stone, lumber and materials have been brought to the castle for work, no one is entirely sure is necessary other than obvious expansion.